Colt Blooded Killers
by rainbowscout98
Summary: When what was supposed to be just another easy contract, three hit Colt got more than what they agreed to do. A simple contract was a planned kill against princess twilight. Badlands to canterlot, and all the way around these three will go to find the one who assigned their contract when Celestia hires them to bring this pony to justice. the question is will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Colt Blooded killers

By: Fluffy Catman

The Badlands. In Equestria this area is known as a place where many evil lies. People think the Changelings come from here when rather they come from beyond this place. The badlands are what few call home. those few are the baddest of the bad. Among these few is Merc, Mask and Bug. They are a mercenary group with a bad attitude. They are not well respected in the Badlands but soon they will be known all throughout equestria.

Merc, Mask and Bug were sitting at a table in the "spilled cider" saloon betting some of their job payments against each other on a game of poker using stolen cards from princess celestia's military reserve in the badlands. Merc placed a four pair of queens down. "You guys think you can beat me?" Merc asked. Merc was the oldest and the leader of the team. He kept this team running through moral and strong courage. He was the earth pony of the team. Bug looked at his cards then threw them down on the table. "Son of a…" Bug was a pegasus and the quickest of the group. Sometimes he goes by the name of sparky but his team never calls him that. Merc laughed and looked at Mask.

"WHat about you buddy?" Mask Had a horn hidden under the mask he used to talk. He worked as the precision stallion. Very silent and very deadly. No one but his team knows why he wears this mask which he uses to only talk through emoticons. Mask looked at his cards through his black visor and back at Merc. Mask revealed his cards. A royal flush. Merc looked at Masks cards then back at his. Merc growled and handed over his bet. "LOL" came up on Masks mask. Bug was laughing and pointing at Merc.

"Well How about that. The quiet one is the one who wins honestly," A female voice said. Merc turned and saw a mare in a hood walk up to them. The hood coated over her head. Merc narrowed his eyebrows. "Do you need something?" Merc asked. The mare sat down and looked at the cards. "Deadly and psychic, I might have a little crush. I need somepony dead," She said. Bug looked at her. "We don't do that," Bug said. The mare lifted a brown bag full of bits that seemed as heavy as one of them alone. "This is a big bounty." Merc opened the bag and looked through it. He felt and tested the bits. He nodded. "For a price we will." Merc put the bit he was testing back. "Who's the target?" Merc asked. The bag of bits disappeared. "I knew you'd see things my way. You'll get paid when the job is done." A picture floated up and put itself cleanly on the table.

A purple mares face was on the picture with a small cutie mark rendering on the side that looked like a purple star surrounded by smaller white stars. "Her name is Twilight Sparkle. I want her dead and nothing less. Do you understand?" Merc looked at the picture then chuckled. "Lady, this is easy money. She can't be that important to anything," Merc said. The mare looked in his direction. "You have no idea." Merc shook his head. "Alright. Where was she last seen?"

"Canterlot. Good luck." The mare left them and the picture at the table. Merc watched her leave. He thought. This was a mare that lived in canterlot. A place full of important people. Something about this contract just felt weird to Merc. He looked back at his team and saw Mask looking intently at the picture. "Hey, Mask. You good dude?" Bug asked

"3" came up on Masks visor. "Oh come on man. You barely even know her," Bug responded. ":(" Mask said. Merc stood and waved them to leave. "Come on. You can sleep with her body or masturbate to her picture later. We have a job to do." Merc said. He grabbed his knife. Bug put on his mask which looked like just a metal plate with eye visors over a ski mask. Mask shook his head. "/3" appeared on his visor as he put the picture in one of his many tactical pockets, grabbed his hoof made rifle and left with his team. These mercenaries didn't know it but they were about to get in way more than what they were paid to do.

The three had gotten out of the train and looked around. This target was going to be hard to find if their employer paid them this much. They saw a poster on a pole and read it. "Twilight Sparkle is giving a speech today in Canterlot royal gardens. All who can attend are invited. 8 o'clock to 9." Merc looked at Mask. "Take a picture and copy it on your visor. we gotta get somewhere, set up and come back later when the speech is being given." Mask looked at the poster and the image repeated on his mask visor. "Image copied" MAsks visor said in a small box. Merc nodded and led the team to a small building with a good view of the center of canterlot gardens where they thought Twilight would give her speech. Mask was setting up his rifle and looking around the area. He saw her in the window.

Mask spotted Twilight so he zoomed in and enhanced the vision of the visor. He watched her movement intently as she was talking to one of the guards. Mask started moving as if he was speaking to a guard himself. his movements matched with hers almost too well. Mask stopped and just watched. "Mask! You done setting up, bud?" Merc asked. Mask quickly unzoomed and finished setting the rifle up. He looked at back at Twilight and sighed under his mask. "I'm Srry," His visor said in green letters. Mask left the building and met his friends.

"Alright. I want to make this kill public so all can see it. This is a big job boys. You better be ready for anything," Merc said. Bug saluted and mask nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"CPT."

Merc put red tape over the building with a sign that said, under construction. They walked off to find somewhere to stay while they waited for the night to come. During this time Mask was waiting outside a small hotel in the city. Merc came out to him and softly jabbed Mask in the shoulder. "Hey kid. How you feeling?" Merc asked lighting a cigarette. "I…" Came up first on masks visor. "I CNT." Mask looked at Merc. "I know man. I really do. do you know how many beautiful maidens i probably had a shot with but i had to put a shot in their head? This job doesn't have to be easy. it's only for the strong. These strong have reasons. What's yours again? it had to do with a farm?"

Mask nodded. "MOM"

"That's right. you're mom lives on a farm in badlands. Is she a strong enough reason?" Merc asked again leaning against a pillar at the front of the hotel. "YES," Masks visor said. "Good. Gear up, kid. We leave in five." Merc put out his cigarette and trotted back inside to find Bug. Mask looked into the sky and shook his head at the stars. Under his visor he sighed. "May celestia have mercy on my poor soul."

Mask was at the top of the building holding his rifle close and the trigger in the field of Masks magic. "Get ready. I see her coming close to the stand," Merc said over the radio. Bug was behind Mask relaying orders to Mask. "Do you have a clear shot?" Merc asked seeing Twilight get up to the mic. Mask nodded to bug. "We're clear, sir. Mask's got a line." Bug said through his radio. Merc watched with a patient eye. "Ok. Take the shot." Merc said. Bug looked at Mask. He wasn't doing anything. He watched through a magic field that zoomed in to Twilight with a small crosshair pointed at her horn.

"Hey, Mask. You hear Merc?" Bug asked. Mask looked over at Bug. "Take the shot. Now." Merc said again. Mask looked back through the zoom in field. He sighed. His magic started to pull the trigger back. Twilight lifted her wings up. Mask saw this and pulled the rifle up shooting the round into the air. The loud blast was heard and all the ponies started to panic. "She's a princess?!" Merc asked himself as he left the scene as well with the other scared ponies. "Fall back, we have to keep from being caught," Merc said in the radio. Mask nodded. Bug and Mask jet out of the building trying to keep out of sight. Merc caught up to his friends and they started to leave when a small blockade of guards stopped them. "Stop right there!" Mask pulled out his rifle. "No! Drop it mask," Merc said. Mask looked at him and dropped it.

The guards grabbed Mask's weapon and arrested them. "This is not gonna be good." Merc said as the guards lead them away.

Marc, Mask and Bug remained quiet in their cell. Merc was examining the walls and noticed that some bricks seemed to be loose and they could easily escape. Merc was about to slowly push a brick out when the cell door opened and princess celestia entered. "You three owe me an explanation. By your actions i take it you're from the badlands but why are you here?" Princess celestia asked. Merc, Bug and Mask bowed. Merc spoke, "Your majesty we are nothing but killers we were hired by a mare in the badlands to kill Twilight Sparkle. We had no idea she was a princess. That is our only restriction." Merc said.

"Who would do that?" The princess asked. Merc shook his head. "I don't know, i just know she really wanted Twilight dead. This was a high paying job," Merc responded. The princess thought but to no conclusion. She could not guess of anypony who would want Twilight dead. "I must return to my chambers. My guards will keep a close eye on you." Princess celestia said. She walked out and closed the cell door. "Guards, make sure these three are under close observation until my return." Princess said as she left. The guard saluted.

Merc looked at his team and nodded. "Alright, let's go," He whispered. Mask and Bug stood in front of Merc acting as if they were just talking while behind their cover Merc started pushing out bricks. "Hey Merc, aren't we on the sixth floor?" Bug asked. Merc realised this and kept pushing out the bricks. He made a hole small enough to crawl through and pushed out enough to hold on to. Merc crawled out first and held on to the pushed out bricks. He shimmied over and Mask crawled out next. Bug crawled through and flew just over his friends. Mask grabbed on to one of his front hooves and Merc grabbed on to the other.

Bug gently flew his friends to the ground. They ducked behind a bush and tree's as a guard came by with a light spell looking in front of him. Merc was in the bush and saw the light looming near him. Merc gently and quietly backed away from it. The light got closer and closer. It barely touched the tip of his nose when it moved and the guard left. Merc sighed in relief and got out. Mask got out from behind the tree and Bug flew down from one of the branches. Merc nodded and pointed towards the gate. "Come on, we're almost out of here," Merc whispered happily. The three quickly trotted over towards the door and opened it. They went through and Mask and Bug stopped in their tracks as Merc closed the door quietly and turned. He stopped in a shock as well. "Glad you could join us, you three," Princess celestia said. She was standing there with Twilight, some other ponies and solar guards. Merc was surprised. They were expected, they knew they were gonna try and get out. This impressed Merc.

"You expected us?" Merc asked. Princess celestia nodded. "Of course, You are very well trained to escape prison but i knew the only way out of here quietly was the front door. Always expect the unexpected as you say, Mr. Merc." Merc raised a brow with a slight smile. "So you expected us. What does that mean?" Bug asked looking at the guards. "You told Princess Celestia here that someone hired you to kill me and we have no idea who that could be but you are all professional killers with some extraordinary tracking abilities." Twilight said. Merc shrugged. "I don't know how you could tell that, the way we found you was because you had posters all over Canterlot." Merc said. Celestia pulled out a guard report with her magic and passed it to Merc. Merc looked it over.

Situation: Hostage

location: Badlands

Name: Solarsword

Solarsword and many other ponies had been captured and held in the badlands. Going undercover Arrowflash went to the badlands to help and accidentally found a group of three ponies. These ponies were hired killers and offered to help no charge. One had a scruffy goatee and a red vest with a white T-shirt. His name was Merc, the leader during the invasion he continued to say "Expect the unexpected," As some of the kidnappers would jump out from behind the corner. One wore a green vest that had a number of pockets on it. Upon making it to the place Solarsword was being held he put on a ski mask with a green faceplate on it. His name was Bug, interesting name. The final one wore a complete body suit that held multiple pockets, a mask that covered his entire face and it seems he only talks using it. The other two seemed to call him Mask. They tracked and found the base at a strange number of coordinates and rescued Solarsword without my help. End Of Report.

Merc sighed. "I remember that, it was no problem but i still wish we had charged him," Merc said putting down the report. Celestia brought it back to herself. "Yeah of course but it felt good to help somebody for once," Bug said with a smile. Mask brought up a recorded kill count on his visor and showed it to his friends, 47 Hostage caretakers killed, it said in a box with a black background. Merc and Bug chuckled. "LOL" came up in the box next to the kill count on Mask's visor.

Princess celestia looked unamused. They stopped laughing and cleared their throats. "We request your assistance given your impressive record in the field all three of you specialize in," The princess said. A unicorn guard brought out Masks rifle. "This is an impressive weapon. Did you make it yourself?" She asked. Mask stood forward. "YES," Mask said. "It seems quite interesting. What does it do?" Celestia asked. "MAY I?" Appeared on Mask's visor. The princess nodded and gave Mask the rifle. The Guards got more tense. Mask pointed it up and at the princess. "Put it down! Now!" One of the guards yelled. Mask kept it up. Princess Celestia seemed calm.

Mask pulled back the lock and loaded a round in. "Don't you even think about it!" Another guard yelled. Merc and Bug were scared as well. Mask shot, the bullet cut through the air and blew three apples off of a tree 500 yards away. The guards tackled Mask. "Guards, stand down, now," Princess celestia said. The guards saw the tree and what had happened When the guard noticed where mask shot they saw how far he managed to nail them. The apples were not only shot through but the round cracked every single one of them and busted them leaving the top of the apple barely left on the tree. They got off of Mask and he gave the rifle back to the princess. "Very impressive," The princess said looking over the weapon again.

"We will let you go with your weapons and equipment we caught you with as well as a little extra if you promise to find and bring who ordered your contract to justice," Twilight said. The princess nodded. "Knowing your reputation and perfect case record i expect this job to be finished easily." Celestia turned to walk away when Merc stopped her. "Ma'am, we're killers though, not police," Merc said. The princess nodded. "I know and should you kill this pony it has to be under the circumstances of no other choice." Celestia walked off and left the three in the hooves of the guards. Twilight looked at them. "Guards, get them some comfortable rooms. We need them at the top of their game if they're gonna work as royal contractors," Twilight said. The guards looked at twilight shocked but followed orders. The three were given rooms inside the castle. Merc looked out and at the moon.

"It's been a busy night and we're getting more than what we bargained for. This better come out in our favor," Merc said as he lit a cigarette. Mask was watching the moon in his room. The moons rays reflected off his visor. He tilted his head and sighed. The picture of Twilight opened up on Mask's visor. He laid back in his bed and fell asleep with his full suit still on.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon at the dawn of the next day the three needed to retrace their own steps and find this mare. The one who hired them. They had to find her. With no information or record on who she was or what she looked like they had no idea where to start. Mask had accidently recorded only her magic aura. It seemed transparent as all magic but it had a green sparkle tint to it. Merc looked at this recording and nodded. "Our first encounter with a mare that had a green magic aura. Interesting. Mask search up Records of all unicorn mares with green auras," Merc said. Mask nodded and brought up and searched throughout multiple records that seemed to zip over his visor and a final count came up.

ponyville: 23

Manehatten: 67

canterlot: 122

This came up in a black box on Mask's visor. Merc growled. "This will take forever. Bug i want you to fly by and see how many unicorns you can spot with a green aura. Canterlot is the most unicorn populated city and we need to hurry. Don't get rough with them, we have the guards on our side, no need to make them mad now," Merc said pointing at Bug. Bug nodded and spread his wings. He took off in a flash of green and flew around the city streets. Merc looked at Mask. "Mask, I want you to teleport me to Manehatten and you check out ponyville. We're in a rush. When the next train to Canterlot arrives you teleport me and we'll get back to Bug," Merc said. Mask saluted and teleported Merc to Manehatten and Mask went to ponyville.

Their search went on for hours and hours but none matched motives or even voice tone of this Mare. Something felt odd for Merc. He kept hearing the voice ringing in his ears but that was the thing. It rang over and over again until the voice started to mesh and sound like two ponies talking at once in different tones but the same exact monologue. Merc thought. What could this mean? Who in the world is so weird or so odd that this was made apparent because of his perception of contract details. Chills ran down Mercs spine. This case was odd and only gonna get weirder if this kept up. He could tell even before it happened that this is gonna be one of the most dangerous missions they had ever agreed to.

Merc was teleported back to Canterlot with Mask and they went to the royal courtyard where Bug had finished his go around. He was talking to celestia and reporting his findings. "I was unable to find any Mare's that match the small description we had when we were given the contract ma'am," Bug said. Celestia noticed Merc and Mask walking up. "Neither were we. I'm sorry to report today had no progress towards this pony," Merc said. Mask nodded. Celestia sighed. "I understand. These are dark times if someone so well hidden is going to make a death attempt towards a princess," She said, despair in her voice. Merc shook himself and turned to look at a bush. "Is all well, Merc?" Celestia asked. Merc nodded seeing nothing but the bush. "Yeah. Yeah sorry i just got a chill." He turned back to the princess. Merc tried thinking to remember something but kept failing. There was something bothering him. Something he couldn't recall and had forgotten almost completely.

Night fell and Merc could not sleep. He trotted along the hallways passing guards who would ask him what he was up to, then watch him as he left the corridor. He tried his best to avoid the princess' chamber door so he didn't arouse any unwanted and wrongful suspicion. He tried to remember what he had forgotten. It had been bothering him since he got that chill going down his spine. "AAAUUUGGGHH!" A scream was heard. Merc bolted down the corridor in the direction of the scream. He got there and saw two guards. One guard was bleeding out, A knife through his back. The other was dead with a stab wound under the helmets protection. Merc walked over and looked at the knife. A note seemed to be between the guard and the handle of the knife. "THE JOB MUST BE DONE," The note read. Merc sighed. The one with the knife in his back was alive but it was obvious he was hurting just to breath as other guards showed up. Mask and Bug ran over behind the guards.

Celestia passed through all of them. "What happened here?" She asked. Merc sighed. He finally remembered what he was trying to recall. "Observers, ma'am," He said. Merc stood up and shook his head. "I should've remembered. Observers are here."

Some guards took the dead and injured ones away and Celestia invited the team as well as Luna and Twilight to the conference room. Celestia put her hoof down on the table and looked at Merc. "Merc can you describe observers?" She asked. Merc nodded. "Observers are like back up killers. They're only there to make sure the contract is complete. If in anyway the original mercenaries, assassins or killers fail, it's the job of the observers to finish it for them," Merc said glancing around the room. "So there are more mercenaries here to try and kill Twilight as well? I see. Merc you and your team will not be getting rest until day. You will stand guard in front of Twilights chambers," She said. Merc sighed with a nod. "Understood ma'am. You can count on us."

"I hope so," The princess said as they left. She was starting to doubt her own judgement on hiring these three but they have their own vow. They can't kill princess' but with how skilled they were and those behind them were was just very scary. Nights would pass and Mask would sometimes skip his rest to speak with Twilight. Soon it had been a week and Celestia was planning on letting Merc, Mask and Bug back to their investigation. "One more night. Then i will need you three back to finding the mare that hired you. Now go and rest," She said. That night they stepped up on their security. Mask took all new routes just big enough to go through and see if anypony could go through.

He moved through areas with no specific pattern so to not be noticed and passed easily. Mask turned on a thermal viewer for his visor and looked around. He turned around and was swung at by a knife with the heat of magic radiating off the handle. He stepped back quickly as the blade sliced the air in front of him. The culprit was behind it wearing a mask with three red lights over the eyes and one more on the forehead. Mask looked as he stepped back with every swish of the knife. Mask quickly jumped back and threw a ball out of his pocket from the belt of his suit. It hit the pony in the forehead on the red light, knocking him back and stunning him. Regaining himself the colt looked around. Mask had disappeared. The pony looked around with the knife at the ready.

Mask came up from behind the colt and hit him with a chair. The colt fell to the ground unconscious. Mask looked around. No guards. Mask put the chair down and tied him down to it using the thin ropes of a potted plants roots. Thin but loud. If it snapped, he could easily hear it. He had no rope with him currently so he kept him there.

Merc looked out the window at the full moon. Nothing looked prettier. He felt a chill run down his spine again. Like the one he got from the gardens earlier that week. Merc turned and looked around. Nothing but a black hallway covered in shadow. He started walking slowly down the shadow draped corridor with his eyes in a concentrated glare. He shifted his vision to different places as he passed eligible hiding spots. He sighed reaching the end and started to walk back down the hall when he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He slowly made his way over and looked behind the stand the shadow ducked behind. Nothing. He turned only for a covered hoof to hit him in the face.

Merc stumbled back and grabbed his nose. He was bleeding and it went down draining into his scruffy goatee. He looked up with rage boiling in his eyes. An observer. This one looked high tech with a suit consisting of a shadow black skin tight suit with pockets around the belt. The mask on this one seemed to have two eyes with red lights. Merc cricked his neck and stood in a fighting position.

The observer showed a magic aura and a knife levitated out of one of the pockets. The observer bolted towards Merc and in one swift motion sliced near Merc. Surprised the Observer didn't see Merc move so quickly. Merc had backed up and slammed the observers back laying him out on the floor. Merc stepped back. The observer looked at the knife and tossed it. The knife itself cut into the rug and stood. The two colts circled each other. Merc growled at the observer. The observer pounced, distracting Merc who thought that was it. Merc was caught by surprise when the observer bucked and knocked him in the jaw making him stumble back. Merc chuckled. "You do not know the kind of hell you just asked for, son." Merc looked behind him and saw a door. The observer pounced again, this time Merc grabbed him and threw him through the door. The door broke and fell off its hinges.

Merc looked into the room. An odd mirror stood in there. Merc grabbed the observer, who quickly retaliated by removing Merc's hooves only to stumble backwards and go through the mirror in a flash of light. Merc was confused but he needed to get this observer. He jumped in after him. Merc got to the other side. His red bubble vest seemed normal. His hair was slicked back and his shirt seemed undamaged despite a little dirt. Something was new though. He had odd appendages. almost like small hoofless hooves on the edge of his hooves. He looked down and his back hooves bent backwards but covered in denim jeans. He tried to stand up. He felt uncomfortable standing on the bends of his new hooves. He got up on the weird extended bottoms of his hooves. He looked over and the Observer seemed to be having trouble too. Merc slowly took step by step towards the observer. By the time he got to the Observer his muscles seemed to now memorize this new form. He got on top of the Observer and both of them didn't need a reteach to throw a punch but Merc's seemed more effective as he bent the tiny grips on his front hooves into a ball and kept punching at the Observer.

Merc thought the Observer had enough when he stopped fighting back. Merc grabbed the Observer and tossed him back through the reflective surface of a statue. On the statue was a pony seeming to be ridden by a kind of odd creature he had become upon passing through the mirror himself. Merc walked back through the reflective surface then fell back down on to all four hooves. He felt comfortable to be able to do so again. The Observer was knocked out. Merc threw him over his back and started trotting towards the princess' chambers.

Bug was flying over the castle when he got a call in on his radio. It was Merc. "Bug, We need you at the conference room now. Celestia is requesting our presence, And we have some idiots to deal with." Bug nodded and responds. "Understood, sir. I'm…" Bug stopped as he saw some sort of flash whisk by his vision into shadow. "Bug? Is something wrong?" Merc asked. Bug hit the talk button on his radio again. "One second, sir. I think i saw something," Bug said. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Watch yourself, Bug. It could be an Observer. Approach with extreme caution, and when you're done we need you here," Merc said. "Understood. Moving." Bug finished talking and slowly flew over to the shadow. He saw nothing under the blanket of pitch black. Bug reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out a flare, made from an interesting amount of firework string and some sulfur powder. Bug lit it and tossed it to the middle of the patch of shadows. As soon as he did something flew to a different patch of shadow. Bug grabbed the flare and tossed it to that patch. The same thing happened five other times.

Upon the sixth time Bug tossed the flare over the thing bounced out at him. It hit him and Bug started falling. He stopped in time to keep above the ground which was good since they were no where near the ground to begin with. Bug looked at what hit him. He had his hooves wrapped around a pegasus observer. "Let go of me you ape," The observer said. Bug was confused. The tone was higher than what he expected and what male pegasus of all pony races thought the color purple would be good to go with lit eyepieces. Bug zipped out from under the Observer and grabbed a vine, hanging from a nearby tree and quickly tied up the Observer. "You're kidding me. How did you move that quickly?" The Observer asked in a high but agitated tone. "Easy. I've trained since grade school. Now, you are coming with me," Bug said. He picked up the observer who complained the entire way to the conference room. Bug flew in and put the Observer he caught on the table. "I see Merc and Mask aren't the only ones with deadly encounters tonight," Celestia said. "Well mine wasn't deadly unless you count getting knocked out of the sky and heading towards the ground fast from one of the highest points in the castle. Yeah not deadly at all." Merc sighed. Mask looked at Bug. "LOL," On his visor. Merc looked at the one he brought in. "I caught this one while in some weird world that turned me into… Something."

Celestia looked at Merc confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Merc looked at his hoof. "I had these weird grips on my hooves and it felt bad to walk on all my hooves. not only that but my back legs bent backwards and my hooves extended out," Merc said. Celestia understood now. "Well i see you found my magic mirror. Now about these observers." Celestia stopped when a loud pout sound was heard. "Hmph." It came from beside Bug. It was obvious the observer wasn't happy, Then again who would be to be captured so easily, not even knocked out. Bug sighed. "We're gonna have to remove their masks. That's easy for us two but Bug you might get bit," Merc said. Bug nodded. He knew this was most likely true.

Merc and Mask pulled off the mask of the other two Observers revealing they weren't colts. The masks they were wearing were designed to make them look like colts. "Oh no, The sisterhooves," Merc said. Bug was confused. "I thought the sisterhooves was only two."

"Then they probably added a new pair of wings to their group." Everyone looked at the tied down pegasus. "Though i should've known when i laid eyes on those suits. Bug, Check that one," Merc said. Bug grabbed the mask in his jaw and after the pony tried to kick at him with her back hooves he removed the mask. Once again, a female. Bug thought he should've guessed because of her voice when she first spoke. "You cave dogs. She'll have your head for betraying her!" The pegasus yelled. She had a tan coat with red hair. A bow tied her mane together. Bug seemed so uninterested but inside he was burning to talk to her, at least without having her try and kill him and him trying to kill her.

"Who's she?" Merc asked. "I'm your worst nightmare, you old f-"

"Respect your elders, Jet. Besides, Merc here is way out of your league." One of the mares woke up. She was the oldest and much more mature one. She compared to Merc in a ton of ways except for gender and experience. "My dear Merc, It's fantastic to see you again." This mare had a light blue coat and her mane had some streaks of grey going down their curly baby blue trail. "I would say the same about you, wild blue, But you tried to kill one of my men."

"Oh it was nothing personal. Mask is such a dear but very spry and quick when it comes to moving around others. Do you use that trick with the mare's dear?" She asked Mask. "/" appeared on Mask's visor. "Oh, dreadfully sorry dear. I forget how shy you can be." The blue mare said. "Enough teasing my men, Martha. Who sent you?" Merc asked. Martha blue was this older mare's name. "I'm sorry, Merc but that information is classified. You know i'm a very secretive mare," Martha said. "I also know that you're willing to give up that information for a price. Knowing you the price is always too high," Merc responded. Martha nodded. "What is this price?" Celestia asked. "Oh, I'm sorry princess. I didn't recognize your presence but honestly and sincerely i do not know who hired us. Though Jet Flash over there might. She's a very curious young filly," Martha said. Jet Flash was The Sisterhooves pegasus. "I might but i ain't telling you s-"

"Respectful language in front of the princess, Jet Flash." Martha said again. Jet Flash sighed. "I won't tell you anything," Jet Flash said. Merc sighed and looked at Bug, then at the Princess. "We'd like an intarrogation set up please," Merc said. The princess nodded. "Of course. I'll have the guards on it at once. Is there anything special you'll need in the room?" She asked. Merc looked at Mask. Mask pulled up a list on his visor.

-5 water buckets

-1 rag

-rope

-pliers

-wrench

-sheet of metal

-electric conduit enhancer

"I honestly wish we didn't need half of that stuff," Merc said. "Don't hurt her too much, Merc will you? She's still young and has much to learn. Remember my last team mate you killed?" Martha asked. Merc sighed. "She was dead when i got there. Either one with this one, no promises can be made." Merc looked into Jet Flash's eyes with his brow narrowed. Jet Flash saw the intensity of the situation she was in and gulped.

Hours later under the observation of Twilight, Luna and Celestia the team had begun their interrogation procedure. The guards brought in the equipment one by one starting with the buckets of water and the rag. Mask grabbed the battery and sheet of metal when the guards brought them in. Jet Flash had been tied to the chair which was new since any other kind the subject would be tied to the table. Mask wrapped the sheet metal around Jets hooves. "Now, Flash. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We just want to know who hired us," Merc said. Jet glared at him. "Screw you," She said. "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Merc asked. Jet scoffed with a blush of anger and Merc looked over at Mask and nodded. Mask charged the battery and the flash of electricity jumped from it to the sheet metal on Jet Flash's hooves. Bug flinched and Jet yelled. Merc sighed and Mask stopped. She shook for a bit then looked at Merc. "You son of a b-…grah." She couldn't complete her sentence before she had to sigh and release some of her pain. "You might want to catch your breath before you say anything." Bug didn't like watching this but he needed to complete his mission and if this is what must be done then so be it.

Twilight was horrified at the sight of what they did. "Princess, are they allowed to do that?" Twilight asked. Celestia looked at Luna. Luna nodded and they looked at Twilight. "These colts are not military and if this is what they must do to complete what we asked them to do then it will be done. They know their limits. They are in our presence." Celestia turned her head to watch as they continued. "Mask, take off the metal. Get the rag ready," Merc said. Merc grabbed a bucket of water. Mask put the rag on Jets head and Bug leaned the chair back. "What's going on? What're you doing?" She asked. Jet Flash couldn't see a thing under the rag. Mask started dumping the water on Jet Flash in a slow but rushing and raging way. Jet coughed and choked under the rag. Merc had dumped all the water out. The rag was soaked and Bug removed it. Jet Flash coughed up water, her eyes dilated, Her face and mane both completely wet. She looked at Merc and Mask who stood in front of her. She feared death now as if these two represented nothing other than.

Merc looked at Mask then back at Jet Flash. "Anything?" Merc asked. Jet shook her head and Merc sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this. You have a nice smile, though i've never seen it." Merc looked at Mask. "Looks like we're gonna have to pull some teeth." Mask lifted up the pliers in a magic field. Jet Flash started crying. "Wait! Please no more! It was a changeling! I don't know what kind it could be the queen for all i know! Please just stop!" She screamed. Mask dropped the pliers and Merc pet Jet's head. "Good girl, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Merc asked. Bug untied Jet who immediately flew into his hooves and wrapped around him. Bug was confused. He had never felt the touch of a mare in a way that asked for him. Bug held on to her as she cried into his shoulder.

Celestia walked down and into the room. "You have interesting tactics of retrieving information. It seemed almost like torture," She said. Merc nodded. "That's because that's what it was. Sometimes the way to get information out of somepony is to remind them to appreciate the life they have." Merc walked out and Mask followed. Mask passed Twilight who looked a bit frightened at him as they passed. This made mask drop his head in shame. Celestia looked at Bug. "We will return her to the cell she belongs in. Thank you for your work." Bug held on to Jet Flash tighter. She had cried herself to sleep. "I'll take her to her cell," Bug said. He flew past Celestia who looked at Luna. "A changeling. It seems we are at the brink of a major war with a powerful race," Celestia said. This was more than what Merc and his team had signed up for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gentlemen I've been on a hiatus for educational reasons. I can say though that as I return to you I return fully stocked with new ways to write and create better storytelling format and experience for all those who have even bothered to read after my while long disappearance. Life happens and I needed to catch up. Now that I am I'm going to continue the story as best I can. Thank You for reading and Have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious by now but I do not own my little pony or any characters associated with the canon of the TV series I do however own rights to the characters unrecognized by the series as a canon character. These characters include Merc, Mask, Bug etc. Any works in this story are purely works of fiction made mainly for the entertainment of the masses so if anything doesn't match up with the series such as Mask's hoof-made rifle and Merc's smoking and drinking habits then excuse this for again it is purely fiction. Thank you and enjoy.**

Mask woke up with a slight headache that morning. The pulsing pain was the worst part of it though. Every time his brain made a pulse then it resulted in him having to bring a hoof up to support his head. Bug was still asleep. Headaches came often for unicorns who use their magic in exercise like manners. Mask used his horn every week at least once to stretch his powers and keep them fit and ready for when he needs them. He grabbed his rifle and put it over his back. Merc stepped into Mask's room and looked at him. "Mask, report to the conference room. Celestia has brief for us. I'm gonna go and wake up bug but this is gonna be big and it's best you get filled in on all the details." Merc left and went on to look for bug. Mask shook his head and proceeded to the room. "Ah, Mask. I am glad to see you. Your presence among your team may have just given you an advantage in this." Mask was confused. "I.E?" he asked. "What I mean, mask is that your dark suit matches the tone of the changeling body color. I have been talking with Merc and we think it best for someone who can react well under pressure is best suited for the stealth mission." Bug flew in and Merc trotted right behind him. "Please continue ma'am."

"One of my pegasus scouts in a base stationed in the badlands has spotted what he thinks to be a changeling base. It's large and combed like a insects hive. We need you three, but mainly Mask to infiltrate and see if you can get some new information in this base. I'll leave all detailed planning to you three once you get to the base. Soldiers will be waiting for you at an outpost. All I can do as of now is wish you good luck." The princess bowed her head and the three did so as well. "Thank you, your majesty." Merc said. He lifted his head and looked at his team. "Alright, boys let's get a move on," Merc said. He trotted out followed by Bug. Mask followed. "Good luck, Mask," The princess said as he left. Twilight stopped Mask at the doors to the palace and gave him a book. "H-hey, this book has studies on the changelings. I recommend you look through it to get a better idea of what you have to look like in order to blend in." Mask looked at and nodded. "YES," appeared on Mask's visor. Twilight smiled. "I hope you stay safe." She turned and trotted away. Mask's composure fell and he sighed with relief under his visor. "Good, I didn't make myself look like an idiot," He whispered to himself.

Mask was on the train to the badlands looking through the book and trying make replicants of the eyes in the books illustration of the changelings. Merc was asleep and laid back on his seat, while Bug seemed to be trying to keep himself seated. He stared up and down the walls as well as twiddled his hooves. "A stealth mission, and I'm needed. What do you think it'll be like?" He asked. Mask looked up at him. He nodded. "UL B FNE" appeared on his visor. "But I'm not stealth like you. I'm erratic attack from the air. What will you need me for?" Bug asked again. "BAK UP" Mask's visor said. "All's off that's getting off, we're in the badlands," The conductor yelled. Mask shook Merc gently to wake him up. "Hmm? Oh, we're back." Merc stood and the three trotted off the train. Merc got off just as the train started to move again.

"Once I retire I'm gonna lay back and relax for a whole day," Merc said. The three head out of the main badlands town of Dustbowl and went east. "What do you think this base will look like, sir?" Bug asked. "If I know the solar army it's gonna look well lit and most definitely disguised." Bug looked around and saw something off in the bending waves of the heated dusty badlands. "Hey, sir. Check that out?" there was tons of light orange and golden sand but something seemed coldly like steel in the distance. "Good eye, sonny. Good eye." The group walked in the direction of the bending metal looking object. Upon reaching it they saw it was just a pole with set of coordinates written on to it. "Sir, This latitude and longitude. Where do they point?" Bug asked. "Mask? You got any references?" Merc asked. Mask nodded and pulled up the coordinates on a maps picture. "That's… Right in front of us, Merc." Bug said. The two turned to look at the pole. Merc tried to get a closer look. Bug leaned and fell over by accident pushing Merc into the pole making it move in the sandy area. "Bug, watch your...self?" Merc felt the ground shake for a second and sand started falling from a nearby dune. A single door appeared in the sand.

"What in the hell?" Merc tapped on it and a small metallic eye floated out. "Halt. Who are you? State your names and business," The eye said. Merc looked at it. "Uhh, I'm Merc. We're the group of three that's going to infiltrate a changeling hive. We thought we'd drop by, say hi and get some extra info on the place we're going to." The eye nodded and floated back in. The door opened all the way now. "You may enter," The voice from the eye stated. The three walked in. The door behind them closed and shut them into a pitch black metal room. Lights lit the room in two seconds and a single stallion walked in. "I'm commanding officer Flare. You three are Mask, Merc and Bug am I correct?" The stallion got Mask and Bug confused. "Actually I'm Bug." Bug said. "MASK" Masks visor lit. "Oh, my mistake. Now you three are very brave, very dumb or very desperate for money. Either way, let's just say it's gonna be tough getting into this compound," Flare said as he walked off and led them through the facility.

"How tough?" Merc asked. "Can't say for sure, just imagine a giant hive constantly guarded by worker bees who never sleep and almost never expire naturally," Flare said. "Yeah, that sounds tough," Bug said. They got to a war room and some stallions and a mare. One was sitting on the counters the other two were standing and chatting. "Commander on deck," The mare said. The rest stood and saluted. "At ease, team." They fell into ease and looked at the crew of three that had just entered their base. "Let me introduce you to the team. "The big guy is warrant officer big bulk. He's our heavy teammate. That's lieutenant Sarah Stone. She used to be an excavator, now she's our spec ops member, and finally sargent Pencil Lead. He plans all our routes and tactical formations." Flare pointed them out as he went down the line. Bulk was an earth pony, Stone was a pegasus and to top out this team pencil lead was a unicorn.

"These the new guys? One's kinda old for this don't you think?" The biggest stallion asked. Merc looked at him. "Watch your mouth, son. Experience can kick your ass back to last week," he said. The others laughed at the big guy and he just chuckled shaking his head. "No these are not the new soldiers. These are the group we were told about," Flare said. "Oh the insanity ward? You've got some balls of steel to even consider doing this mission," The mare said. "Is that a good thing?" Bug said looking at her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It is for a soldier, for a civilian it's just dumb." She looked to their side and froze. "Changeling!" She yelled Mask had loaded his perfected picture of a changelings eyes onto his visor. "Relax. It seems you're disguise is almost ready if you managed to fool her Mask." Merc chuckled. The mare blushed of embarrassment and growled at them. The picture derezzed from Masks visor and he nodded. "What about wings?" The big guy asked. "We've seen the changelings demonstrate the ability to fly so we need to give him wings," The young looking stallion said. "That's right. Mask, you got anything in those pockets o' yours?" Merc asked.

Mask pulled out a small box in one of his pockets and put it on the back straps of his suit with his magic. He pulled a small string on it and black wings came out. "EMRGNCY" his visor lit. "That's right, I forgot about those." Merc said. These were Mask's emergency evacuation wings in case anything goes wrong and he has to make a steep jump. They bought this while in ponyville from a scientist who lived there while on leave from the solar army. "Alright. You look the part. Now, we need to focus on getting you in without raising suspicion," Flare said looking at a horn made map of the hive. It seemed big to the drawing of the base on the side. "If any information exists in there than it most likely resides in the top of it right here." Flare placed his hoof at the top of the structure on the map. "Pencil Lead, You've been keeping an eye on their guard patterns right? Can you make a render to where they are?" Flare asked. The young looking soldier came up. He had a purple coat, thick black glasses and a brown and blue mane. "Sir, yes sir. I've noticed there's always four guards on the ground, no more, no less with routes that give them relatively no blind spots. We're thinking since they do this they can all call the hive at any point so be wary near them." Pencil Lead started drawing up the four guard routes on the ground.

"And the air?" Merc asked. Pencil lead tapped on the front of the drawing which was the left side of the building. "One guard makes a constant circle formation in the air so that anyone who needs to get by has a way to get by, at least changelings can. Then again it's not hard to spot a flying object." Pencil lead finished marking all guard routes. He looked up and noticed Bugs clothing color. "You can blend into any cracks in the hive. We've noticed they seem to emit some sort of green light so it's a good way to stay hidden without needing to look like one of them? You can handle a single guard right?" Lead asked pointing at Bug. "Yeah. One's no problem," Bug said. Lead nodded. "Good. Then it seems you have all placements correct. knock out the aerial guard. Don't kill. It'll confuse it and make it think that it just passed out on the job." Merc looked at this young stallion. His planning skills seemed to be that of a professional. Why does he seem so young? "Lead. It's time we let them go. If any time is best it's now." Pencil lead looked at the clock. 3:25pm. "Ah I see. Yes sir." Lead finished and backed up. The teams started to leave the war room. "Why do we have to leave now?" Merc asked Flare. "Trading. The guard switch out and now is when the aerial guard switches out, always 3:30 on the nose," Flare said. The team of three was lead down a new hallway and to a door.

"I don't think the scariest part about the changelings it that it can be anyone of us but more or less," He opened the door. "Their hive is right in our backyard." The massive hive loomed over the small door in the sand dune like a colossal titan. "You'll have to deal with all of them coming after you when you get caught so try and save doing that for the evacuation. Just a suggestion." Lead said. Merc sighed. "Bug, get up there and take out that aerial guard. Take position in a vantage point on the top of the building. Mask, sneak in through the front but keep away from guards, they might alert the hive. Alright team. Let's go," Merc said. The team separated. Merc stayed with the team of soldiers while Bug made his way to the top of the building. Mask started to trot to the front entrance. "Lead, are you ok? You seem pale." lieutenant Stone said. Merc looked back at them. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. That building though. It's absolutely terrifying," Merc looked at the massive building and understood how this could scare civilians but these were soldiers. Aren't they supposed to be trained to deal with stuff like this?

Mask started slowly bee lining for the entrance of the hive. Upon making it in the place seemed eerily quiet. No soldiers seemed to have been there, no changelings, nothing. Just dead silence. Mask started to walk to an incline like pathway. He started stepping up it looking at empty pods as he passed. Or at least they seemed empty. One pod seemed to have noises resonating from it. It seemed like something was hitting the green glass like substance that loomed over the gas inside. Mask heard gargled yelling coming from inside as if something was trying constantly to be free. These pods during the last attack were used to hold citizens so if something was making noises in one then somepony had to be inside.

Mask pulled his knife out and started carving the glass out. A purple hoof bursted out through the glass' knife mark. It fled back in and the entire glass came down as the pony inside kicked it in. Pencil Lead fell out. "I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill those son's of bitches. Those insects will bleed at my hooves," He said getting up. "?!" came up on Masks visor. "Who are you? You know what, it doesn't matter you saved me. Let's find the rest of my team and let's get out of here, I've been yelling for what felt like days in that pod," Lead said. "By the way, my name's sargent Pencil Lead."

Merc stood outside and with the rest of the soldiers, Merc keeping a close eye on Lead in particular. "Sir?" Bug said over the radio a bit urgently. "What is it Bug? Mask report in with the info?" Merc asked. "Not yet, sir. He did have some other things to relay. Where are you?" Bug asked. "War room. Does it matter where I am?" Merc asked. Flare looked away from his teammates and at Merc. "Kinda. Sir, the team is inside the the hive," Bug whispered. Merc's eyes widened as he turned them to the squad of solar guards. "Stay on your guard, sir. I'm not sure who's a changeling and who isn't, I just know it's more than one," Bug finished. Merc put down the radio and shook his head. Merc kept on edge as now not only was it Flare looking at him but Bulk as well.

"So, You hail from a group of mercenaries who were supposed to be infiltrating this building and you came looking for information on who assigned the contract? I don't know. Sounds too big to be pulled off by some rogue grunt in the chain of command." Pencil lead kept his eyes on the empty pods, shifting his gaze from one to the next as they kept going up on the incline. "Come on the commander has to be here. He has too." Mask looked off to the side and saw a black figure in one of the pods. He tapped Leads shoulder. "Huh? Oh, I see." Lead walked over and patted his belt and armor down. "Dammit they took my knife," He said. Mask pulled out his and cut into the glass. He made a single line in it and Lead punched his hooves through. The glass fell and so did Bulk. He coughed up some of the green gas that has solidified into a liquid. "W-cough-what happened?" Bulk asked. "Bulk? Bulk it's me, are you ok man?" Lead asked. Bulk got up. "Yeah can't feel my toes though. Wait what?" He looked at his hooves. nothing new. "Where are my toes?" He asked. "You don't have any toes, block head. I guess that gas causes hallucinations, I don't remember feeling all too well when in one either." Lead thought to himself. Mask recorded this information in his visors saved files and sighed. "CNTU?" He asked. Lead nodded. "Right, we need to keep going. They took the commander but left lieutenant Stone. I guess they missed her." The team of now three continued through the massive hive.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Merc? You seem tense. Is your team in trouble," Flare asked. "Nah, they're fine. If they were in trouble that whole hive would be down already," Merc bragged. Flare's expression changed and he went to an aggravated looking form of happiness as if he was forcing this expression. "Well that's good listen I need to know something," Flare said. "Sure, what is it?" Merc asked. He felt a singe of pain ram into his back. "How long do you think before you bleed out, old man?" Flare asked stepping back. Commander Flare had stabbed Merc with his own knife. Sarah gasped. "Commander?! What the hell are you doing?" She asked. "He's a cold blooded killer, Sarah. He's only here for the money. The less of these bastards there are in the world, the better." Bulk laughed and the two turned their gaze to Sarah Stone. "You know, Sarah. I bet your eyes would look much better green," Commander Flare said. Bulk licked his teeth.

Bug sat on top of the building looking around the ground floor and noticed what seemed to be the ground guards getting unusually close to the hidden base's door. He heard a groan and turned to see the changeling guard waking up. He clocked him in the same spot he used to knock him out earlier making the welt on his head a bit more noticeable. Bug went back to standing guard. "I wonder what Merc is up to. I hope he doesn't need my help.

"Commander, You're scaring me." Sarah said stepping back into a corner. "Don't worry, Stone. You'll be at peace real soon," Bulk and Flare said synchronized. Bulk stopped and a small crunch could be heard. He fell over to reveal the knife was lodged into his spine. A green glow flew around him as he changed back into an uncamouflaged changeling. Merc was standing right behind. Flare looked at him, rage boiling in his eyes. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled. Flare pounced at Merc who slid behind the mess table. He stood on his back hooves as Flare pounced again. Merc pushed his hooves against the outer area of the table forcing the opposite end to pop up and shove itself right into Flare's stomach. Merc, while flare was in a daze pulled the table back up and bucked it at him. Flare took the hit then threw the table away, staring at Merc in a rage. " You've expired!" Flare yelled. "Not yet," Merc retorted. The two charged each other.

"How big is building?" Bulk asked in a heavy accent, different from the one at base had. "Very big, Bulk. Very, very big," Lead said. The two were following Mask as he lead them to what he hoped had the info he wanted as well as their commanding officer. "As big as princess castle?" Bulk asked. "Maybe even bigger, Bulk." Lead answered. Mask continued to wonder how much longer it would be before they would reach the very top where it was likely they kept any military or strategic information. Maybe even why they needed Merc and his team to make a hit on the princess'. "Hey, Stop… Do you guys hear that?" Lead asked. They could hear yelling coming from up ahead. It sounded like someone being tortured, screaming for mercy. Mask slowly walked over, Bulk crouched for fear of not being able to walk quietly. Lead muffled his steps by stopping air vibrations made from him.

Mask got over to where the screaming was and saw that two changelings of a different kind seemed to be digging into Flare with sharp tools. "PLEASE! STOP!" he yelled. The two changelings stopped. "Are you gonna tell us what we want to know, Equestrian?" One of the two asked. Flare's head was down. He lifted it slightly to speak. "No, I was begging you to stop so you can hear me tell you to go suck a manticore's dick," He yelled at them. "Hey, Bulk. You know your bear hugs are deadly?" Lead said. Mask looked at him in question. What did this have to do with the situation at hoof "No. My hugs not deadly," Bulk said. Mask was in question, why now of all times to mention this. "Of course they are. Remember when you almost snapped Flare in half when you saw he was alive?" Lead asked. Bulk looked sad. "Bulk was just being good friend," He said a bit angrier. "Oh yeah? Go test it out on those two. They'll tell you the same thing." Lead smiled. "Fine. Bulk will!" He said in a huff. Bulk started to charge the two changelings. The vibrations of his heavy hooves hitting the ground prompted the two to search for the problem as they were digging into Flare. Bulk grabbed them and started squeezing them. "Answer, Bulk. Are Bulk hugs deadly?" He asked. He heard a snap and dropped the two changelings. They fell to the floor broken in half and bleeding out of their noses and mouths.

"Bulk… Hugs… Deadly?" He asked himself sadly. He started to cry. Lead walked over. "Hey, cheer up big guy. You got rid of our problem," Lead said patting bulk on the back. "But Bulk kill them!" He wept. "Yeah but they were gonna kill Flare. He's alive because Bulks deadly hugs." Bulk started to calm down. "Really?" Mask was surprised by Bulks intense hugs being so strong but that matter was for later. he helped Flare down. "Really. Thanks, Bulk. You did good," Flare said. Bulk was happier now. "When we get back to the base I'll let you choose from my candy storage too." Lead said. Bulk stood up again. "Bulk get candy! Bulk get candy!" He said hopping. "I'm glad you guys found me when you did. Still hurts though." Flare could barely walk from the tortures injuries. Lead put him on Bulks back. "Who's that?" Flare asked pointing to Mask. "We'll explain later boss for now we need to find what we're looking for and get out. I'm glad you're alive sir," Lead said. Mask looked at the table near the torture devices and saw there were burned looking files on what looked like skin. Mask looked at them and saw they were nothing more than pieces of the hive. Mask recorded the files by loading a picture on to his mask. The team with the injured commander on Bulks back.

The fake Flare was thrown into the wall of the mess area. As soon as he slammed into the wall Merc smashed him back into it holding the knife to the fake Flare's throat. "Hey, Flare. Before you die you best know know you were wrong. I'm not a cold blooded killer." Marc said. "I'm a Colt Blooded Killer." Merc slit Flare's throat. Before it fell the changeling turned back. His breath heavy he looked over at Stone who was a bit traumatized at seeing what she thought was her friends about to kill her or even worse. She saw that Merc was still bleeding from his wound. Stone quickly trotted over and helped him into a seat. "I swear, retirement looks better every day. I'm getting too old for this," Merc said. Stone went to grab something to help heal the wound. "Sir, we have a problem," Bug said. Merc reached for the radio and fell out of the chair. He couldn't reach it. Lieutenant Stone came back in and grabbed the radio. "Hello?" She asked not pressing the talk button. "You need to press the button on the side," Merc said. Sarah picked up Merc and put him back in the chair. She pressed the talk button on the radio. "Hello?" She asked again. "Hey, Stone. Listen, I don't know what you two are doing in there but you should get prepared real quick. multiple troops of what look like attack squads congregating outside near the entrance. I'm not sure exactly what's going on but it looks pretty bad." A screech was heard from the radio. "Dammit he's awake," Bug said. He grunted through the mic before it was tapped. wind was heard from the speaker before static. "I think he dropped it, but if he's right then we should be getting ready. What weapons are here?" Merc asked.

"What was noise?" Bulk asked. "Probably an alarm. Or an attack order, both are equally as scary right now. We've got no weapons," Lead said. He looked around in some chests hoping to find the equipment that was confiscated from them when they were taken. "Wrong chest," Flare said worn down. "Blood drips downs Bulks back. No bandages?" Bulk asked Lead. "Sorry, bud. I don't see any bandages. I guess they weren't planning on keeping you alive." Mask pat Flare's back. "STA DWN" his visor lit. "Mask boy here is right. As long as the commander stays pressed on you back bulk then pressure would be kept on the wound. That should give us some extra time. Just hold out until we get to the base. Lead had found the chest holding their weapons. Lead pulled his sword out with his magic and passed Bulk his iron jaw. A weapon which only those who are willing to jump head first into death use. Lead passed some back hoof boots with claws running all along the rims. These were most likely made for a back defense in case anything threatens Bulk from behind. Mask was intrigued by the design of these weapons. They seemed so tough and advanced. He wondered if they were homemade. Flare grunted. "They're… coming up. We've got to leave… now." He said feeling the vibrations from the erratic activity inside the hive. Mask nodded and started to lead the team outside. upon reaching the incline three squads of changeling soldiers stood at the ready. Bulk put Flare down and chuckled. "Bulk going to love this," He said. Lead smiled holding his sword. "Finally some action. Time for payback," He said. ask pulled out his rifle and loaded a round into the chamber.

Merc finished putting spear tips into a wall formation to keep the changelings from attacking on the floor. Merc grabbed some bandages and patched up his wound. Blood seeped through and showed up on the patch but never went through completely as Merc continued to do strenuous activities in order to keep Stone and him safe. Loud bursts of sound started to come from outside. The alarm sounded for forced entry and multiple grunts from being stabbed by the spears could be heard down the hall. Merc took out his knife and Stone put some bladed armor on her wings. "We're as ready as we're gonna be," Merc said. A small group of changelings lead by the fake Pencil Lead, about four or five flew down the hall. Merc slashed his knife across one's face. The fake Lead fell to the floor holding it's eyes. Stone flew around and any changeling that came near her could not get close enough to grab her as she slashed them through with her wings.

"How long can we hold in here?" Lieutenant Stone asked. "As long as we have to," Merc said slashing down another changeling. "So pray to celestia that's soon," Merc said as he kicked one that charged him back.

Bursts of sound came from the hive as Masks rifle shot, round after round each time the sound either got louder or the bullets inside got stronger. Bulk was charging the enemies and tearing through his enemies with his iron jaw and clawed hooves. Lead was keeping the changelings going for Flare away. Mask looked around during a slight moment of pause from his rounds and saw there were luminescent lights on the ceiling going down the incline. He shot one in the black thread keeping it held up. The massive ball of green light fell and burst into flames as it broke on the incline. The changelings screamed in searing agony. Mask stopped and froze for a second before switching the volume of his helmet off. Lead looked over and saw the fire. He smiled seeing an opportunity to leave. "Bulk!" Lead yelled. Bulk noticing the stopping of the ground forces looked back. "Yes?" He asked. "Grab Flare. This a chance to get out of here. Bulk nodded and trotted over quickly. The massive stallion loaded his commanding officer onto his back. The fire started to spread. "Let's go," Lead yelled. He sprinted through the fire which barely singed his mane leading Bulk. Mask was hesitant to follow but eventually did so. He ran through the fire and patted his suit down. No burn throughs. He saw another fire light and got ready as Lead was already holding off the forces of the incoming changelings. Mask shot down the light. It fell and burned the troops who had yet to make it to them. Lead jumped through followed by Bulk. Mask shook his head seeing he had no choice. His wings would not help since the changelings could fly as well. He ran through to continue this process. Once through he sent a code to Bug's ear in morse calling for back up.

As if they were piling bodies in the hall, Merc and Stone seemed to slash through no problem. The thick stench of the blood started to make the two dizzy though. Sarah fell next to Merc who kept standing his ground despite his conditions. He looked at her. "Terra? You ok?" Merc asked. He shook his head. "I mean Sarah, are you ok?" He asked again correcting himself. She nodded a bit weak. She fell into the small pool of green blood. Merc started seeing things. The changelings didn't look like changelings anymore, and Stone wasn't the lieutenant. A small filly with brown hair and a drill as a cutie mark replaced her. Merc looked back at the changelings who had turned into colts and fillies laughing and pointing at the young filly. Rage boiled in Merc's eyes. He looked down at himself. He was smaller but still wore his vest and T-shirt. His beard was gone but he still had his knife. Merc growled and charged the squad of bullies stabbing each one to death in a slow and brutal way. He showed no mercy and no remorse. Every move was swift and fluent like a dance of impending death.

Merc stopped and noticed everything except the young filly was dead. He sighed of relief. He walked back over to the filly who laid there unconscious. Merc picked her up and took her to a table out in the pastures near them. He put her down. He looked at her gulping in a nervous anxiousness. Merc started to lean in to kiss her as his vision started returning to normal. The filly grew back into stone. Merc stopped and jumped back. He shook his head and looked at himself. He was back to normal. Merc looked where he was. The sleeping area. He shook himself and went to the hall again. The terrible stench erupted from it. The scenery changed to his house with his parents, when Merc was small again. "So their blood induces hallucinations in large doses. I need to find a place to wait for my team in that'll keep me safe." He spoke to himself. He left the room and closed the door. Merc walked through the halls to look for the safest looking room. The one that he loved to stay in as a child. The living room

Bug was knocking any troops that he flew past into the fires Mask was making. The hive started to and continued to shake from the burning support. Mask blew the head off of one changeling troop that got too close to Bulk who carried Flare. Bug looked around. "You're almost there, one floor lower then your on the floor. I'll fly ahead and weaken any forces that are outside," Bug said. Mask nodded at him. Bug flew off and outside the entrance. Mask got to the bottom floor through one last fire wall on the incline. He looked for the last luminescent bulb to put the icing on the burning birthday cake. He looked up the center and saw it was at the top of the tower and this shot had to be perfect in order to knock it down. Mask pulled back the rifles loader and put a new round into the chamber. He pulled back the trigger launching the bullet into the air. It nipped the edge of the thick strand holding the massive light up. The strand started to tear and fell off. Mask made a pulse and pushed the team past the entrance. The fire knocked Mask back and onto the floor. His suit melted off a bit to show his back hooves. There were holes in his flesh where muscle seemed to be showing. Lead was somewhat terrified. Lead grabbed Mask and put him on his back. Bug came by and flew next to them as the team walked past the cataclysmic aftermath. The hive fell into flames behind them as they headed towards the base door.

HOURS LATER…

Merc dragged the changeling bodies out of the base and into the dust where they would continue to rot or at least that's what Merc wanted. Bug cleaned up the blood with his green mask on so that he didn't start hallucinating. Mask lay in the emergency treatment room of the base with commander Flare who stayed awake while his team patched him up with bandages and disinfecting alcohol. Mask's helmet and visor was taken off to put a breathing mask on him. Mask had short black hair. His skin seemed burned and leathery as if this had happened before. there were holes going from his bottom jaw down that showed muscle but seemed to have fitted to keep his skin tight again. Merc sat down in the commons with Lead who was reading a book. "That was an intense mission. I don't think I've ever done anything like that," Merc said. Lead looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. There's a first for everything but that was just… wicked if that word works for describing it." He closed and put the book down. The book was "Through a soldier's eyes," written by Pencil Lead himself. Merc raised a brow. "You wrote that?" Merc asked. Lead looked at it. "Oh, yeah. I'm an artist and story writer. I wrote that book while in high school," He said. Lead chuckled. "It was made for a character named Brave Heart who wanted to be a soldier and suffered through bullying and everything just to do so," Lead said smiling. Merc chuckled. "You think I can get a copy?" He asked. Lead nodded and passed the book to Merc. "Sure. Just don't tell Bulk. I read this to him at night." Lead chuckled. Merc looked at the book. The cover showed a line up of students. One stood in front of the equestrian flag in full uniform in a salute.

Bug waited by Masks E-bed and twiddled his hooves as he sat next to him. "I could've been faster. Maybe if I had flown in there none of this could've happened," He whispered to himself. Mask's eyes started to open up. He had blue eyes, the complete and total opposite of his visors word colors. Mask looked around and saw Bug sitting with his head down. He seemed as if he was going to cry. "B-bug?" Mask said. Bug's head popped up and he turned to look at Mask. "Oh my celestia you're alive. Thanks the sun," Bug said crying. Mask saw his helmet on the table next to him. He was too weak to have jerked up to grab his mask but he knew that if he could, he would. He didn't like to show his face. He was surprised Bug stayed where he was, just happy to Mask alive. "Where are we?" Mask asked. His voice seemed normal but weak. "We're in the emergency medical wing of the base. We're waiting for your recovery before we leave for the castle again. This base is done. It's being abandoned and we're just waiting until you and Flare are healthy enough to walk," Bug said wiping his tears. Mask looked at his little breather mask. "How do I look?" Mask asked. "Like shit," Bug said. He paused then came to realize. "Oh crap you meant your vitals. Well you're stable and your body seems intact or at least from what Pencil Lead could gather so you should get your strength back within the day," Bug said. Mask chuckled then sighed and laid his head back. "Right. I'm glad to know that," He said. Mask started to close his eyes to get some rest. He soon fell asleep and Bug laid his head back to get some rest as well. Merc kept looking at his stab wound which had to be stitched up then bandaged but he managed to stay awake. He was reading through the book when Stone came up to him. "Uhm. Merc. May I ask you something?" She asked. Merc nodded. "Sure what's up?" He asked. "Bug even though wasn't in the brunt of all the action like you and Mask but is he ok?" Stone asked. Merc nodded. "Bug took some rough hits. granted none as rough as Mask and I but he's young and strong, when he breaks he mends. He'll be fine." Stone sighed and smiled. "Thank you."

Merc sighed. "Right. Hey, you remind me of someone I once knew. A special friend of mine so, I want you to stay safe," Merc said to Stone. She was surprised but she nodded with a smile. "I'll try," She said. Merc smiled. "Good. I think Bug's in the E-wing waiting for mask to wake up. You can go talk to him if you want." Sarah nodded. "Maybe later. While Flare is asleep i need to pack his personals for him so we can head out and find a different base," Sarah said. She left. Bulk was licking a lollipop that Lead gave him. "Lollipop is cherry," He said to Merc. Merc chuckled. "You think Lead will give me one?" Merc asked. Bulk shook his head. "Bulk special. Only Bulk get candy from Lead." he said. Bulk trotted off. After an hour of waiting Mask finally had the strength to stand. Flare's vitals were stable so they decided if any time was best to move it was now. Merc lead the group to the train where they boarded and the entire team fell asleep. Bug woke up and saw they were close to canterlot. He shook Merc who was slow to wake and Mask who put tried to put his mask back on. Flare stopped him. "Don't. You need to keep the breather on. It's best," He said. Mask sighed and nodded. He grabbed the handle of the wheeler that held his oxygen canisters. The teams both got to the castle. "Well, guess if any time there needed to be any sort of explanation it's now," Merc said. "That would be appreciated," A smooth goddess voice behind them said. The teams turned and saw princess Celestia behind them. "You are all horribly injured. What happened?" She asked. Mask shook his head. "May I ask for a day or two of rest?" Mask asked. The princess looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked. "Princess, that's Mask, without his mask," Merc said. The princess' eyes became sympathetic towards Mask. "Well. I think you all deserve a rest. Flare I request you and your team report to the throne room for a quick word. Merc you and your team report your rooms for rest. I think you've all earned what you're getting," The princess said.

Merc went to his room and laid down in the bed. The thought of those hallucinations, the fact that those were the ones he was given. He felt terrible. Mask was brought his equipment into his room by Bug. Mask waited outside for a second before even entering the castle. "I hope you rest well tonight, bud. I'm sure you'll be able to use your mask tomorrow," Bug said. "I hope so. I can't let Twilight see me like this. I look horrible," Mask said dropping his head a bit. "Two things. I think women like guys with scars. With every scar comes a story. And uhh… The other one," Bug stopped for a second. "Bug? You're back, where's Mask? Who's this?" Twilight asked trotting down the hallway. Mask froze for half a second then covered his face with his gloved hoof. "Oh, Twilight. Good to see you. This is Mask. He's not wearing it right now. He just needed to get some fresh… canistered O2," Bug said. "Oh is he hurt? I can help," Twilight said. She took a step towards him. "NO!" He said. He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm fine. I don't need help but thank you for your offer Twilight. I just need to get some rest," Mask said. "Oh, I see. Right well it's best you get to your room. I'm glad you're ok at least," She said. Mask nodded. "I'm glad to have made it back," Mask said. He passed her keeping his hoof up and went into his room. "Is he ignoring me?" Twilight asked Bug. "Nah, He's just self-conscious about his appearance. Why do you think he's always wearing a mask? Anyways. I better get some rest too. It was a BIG day," Bug said. He flew off to his room. Mask sat in his room saddened by how he couldn't even represent himself in front of Twilight. He felt ashamed. Mask laid down and kept the Oxygen canisters close so that he could sleep.

Night fell and in the sleep of night Mask rolled over on to the oxygen breathers cord. Mask twitched in his sleep gasping for breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! The last chapter was both mentally and emotionally straining. I can't wait for this one to get out on to internet. Wait. crap. If you're reading this then that means… My god… You're a cyber-psychic! Oh well enjoy everyone. Meh.**

In the late hours of the night one of the guards was passing by Masks room. "Hey, You. I need your help," another guard said holding a spear and standing next to Masks door. "I'm hearing things from this room. I need back up." The roaming guard put his ear to the door and heard muffled noises coming from inside. "Alright, I got your back," The roaming guard said. The door guard opened the door quickly only to see Mask trying to crawl towards them holding his neck. "Oh, sweet Celestia! Go get some help!" The door guard said in an urgent tone. The roaming guard ran out yelling for a doctor.

THE NEXT MORNING

The princess had called in a professional earth pony in medicine and technical engineering. This ponys name is Doctor Prichard Van Hellhoof. Hellhoof was described by the princess to Merc as a miracle worker. "Are you sure we can trust our own teammate to this stallion, Princess?" Merc asked. Celestia nodded. The first impression Hellhoof gave as he trotted in was on the brink of insanity and keeping a cool head. "He is a fantastic doctor and physician. I have not yet seen a pony he has not saved through his medical expertise," The princess said. Merc looked at the single earth pony. He shoved every other doctor out so that he may work alone. A guard walked over and whispered to the princess. She looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked. The guard nodded with a worried expression. "I see. Go get some guards to get ready for an infiltration," She said. The guard nodded and ran off. "Is there a problem?" Merc asked. Bug turned to look at them. "We've had an attack. In Manehatten. I'm sending soldiers in," She said. The princess looked at Merc.

"Are you offering your services to assist these soldiers?" She asked. Merc nodded. Bug looked at Merc worried. "But, sir. Without Mask our team isn't at full strength. How do you expect us to take part in a military grade mission?" Bug asked. Merc looked at him. "I expect you to trust me. These fights are more than just us. It's about other ponies now," Merc said. "But we kill other ponies." Merc nodded. "Changelings are not much different. Accept this, Bug. We were born to do great things, and that great thing may just be the turning point in all of this," Merc said. Bug looked down in thought. He nodded and looked up with a determined smile. "If Merc is in on it then I think I can trust him to lead me to battle and back out safely," Bug said.

The princess smiled at the determination these two warriors presented. Starting out as nothing more than killers that were turned against their employer. Now to her it seemed that they were trying to impress her. "Your majesty," A stallions voice said. The princess as well as Merc and Bug turned to look at Dr. Prichard Van Hellhoof standing just outside the door to surgery. "Ze patient has requested your presence," He said. The princess walked in to see Mask laying down in the medical bed stitched up. "Hello Your majesty. I would also like to volunteer for this mission," Mask said trying to sit up. He fell back on to the bed. "You are in no shape to be running around in any adventurous zeatrics," Hellhoof said. Mask pushed the doctor back. "I could use another live subject," Hellhoof threatened. "I'd like to join in at the earliest possible convenience then." Merc looked at him. "Mask you don't have to do this. You've been working at my side for years and I've never seen you take a break. You can back down from this for medical reasons," Merc said. Mask shook his head. "No. I don't care how bad of a condition I am. If I'm stable enough to fight then I'll die by the side of my crew instead of rot away in some bed when you guys are fighting." Mask looked over at his helmet and visor. "This Mask is not so easily forgotten, nor is it ever easily worn," Mask said.

The princess thought for a second as Mask turned his emerald green gaze to her. "I understand. Doctor. It is this pony's request is for a quick recovery. How long do you think we can get him to a stable state at least?" The princess asked. Hellhoof thought for a second. He sighed. "I can do so in more zan eight hours." Merc looked at him. "No earlier?" Mask asked. The group looked at Mask. "You are putting me on ze spot. I have arrived only to stabilize in a matter of days. I have ways of advancing healing process' but I didn't bring any of my supplies to make ze medicine to do so," Hellhoof said. The princess nodded. "All is fine. I will have someone go and retrieve any advanced materials from your lab. Do you have a list or can you make a list of these very materials?" Celestia asked. Hellhoof laughed a bit maniacally. "Madam Celestia please. A good scientist always keeps a spare list of ingredients to make a known concoction." Hellhoof went over and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small box and held it in front of Mask. "If you please use your magic to move this small latch?" Hellhoof asked. Mask levitated the latch off and the box expanded out to a science table with beakers and other objects. "Enchantments and science. Such a wonderful mixture this sort of alchemy is... Medicinal," Hellhoof said putting the objects and basic ingredients together. Hellhoof grabbed a single scroll and unrolled it. It wasn't a massive list but the ingredients on it were particularly uncommon but a good amount of them were available through Celestia's garden.

"My troops here will gather these ingredients for you, Hellhoof. In the meantime," Princess Celestia tried to say before she was cut off. "I vill keep him stable until the medicine is made and ready for his consumption," Hellhoof said continuing his work on the basic raw materials of the medicine. Celestia looked at Merc and Bug. "I will send Mask when he is ready. Until then you travel with the guards," She said. Merc nodded. "The guards are going to be transported through air chariotes. You will join them as well as a temporary addition to your team. Do you have anypony in particular in mind?" She asked. Merc shook his head. "Anyone who is disciplined to follow orders is just enough for me," Merc said. The princess nodded. "I know just the pony. Now. Go join the chariots. Your member will meet you in a moment." Merc and Bug looked at Mask who nodded and weakly waved them off. "Go. I'll be there when I can. It's not about the money. It's about innocent ponies lives now," Mask said breathing heavily in his rebreather Mask. Merc nodded and pat Mask. "We'll hold out until you get there," Merc said. Mask smiled and fell asleep. Merc and Bug left the Medical Emergency Room.

Bug and Merc reported to the chariots where many troops had gathered to get ready for the attack to reclaim Manehatten. A blindfolded Unicorn with black hair and dark blue coat trotted over to wore a karate gi with the tops sleeves ripped off over what looked to be battle armor with a katana on his back. "Hello. Are you two Merc and Bug?" He asked. "Yes. We are. Are you our substitute third member for the mission?" Merc asked. The unicorn nodded. "Yes. Lieutenant Blindfold. I am a master of sword arts in a fighting type called 'Way of the Sounds Break." He said Merc nodded. "Anything else you can tell us?" Merc asked. "Yes. I have trained for years under a strict code of discipline. Any order given is one that will be followed through no matter how dangerous." Merc was impressed. "Are you a ninja?" Bug asked. "Yes. I was raised by monks in Neighpan. Until the return of your third member I am under your command." Blindfold bowed. Merc nodded. "Thank you for coming to our aid in a time of need," Merc bowed respectfully. Bug looked over to see the other teams loading up in to the chariots and bigger carriers. "It looks like it's time to get ready." Bug got on and Merc followed with Blindfold getting in behind him. The chariot was brought into the air by two pegasi and started to fly away from the city.

"I've heard a story from the barracks yesterday about the work of three mercenaries. Saved a squad of troops and brought down an entire hive of changelings into nothing more than ash in the sandy winds. There names were Merc, Bug and Mask. I can only assume that's you two in that story?" Blindfold asked. Merc nodded. "Yes. That was us. More Mask than anyone but nonetheless that was us. We put down their entire hive in a matter of hours, and it wasn't easy," Merc said. Blindfold turned his head in Bug's direction. "But still a rather impressive feat. I hope to be able to perform such tasks that relate to that kind of greatness," Blindfold said in a serious expression. Merc looked at him. "You're very humble and modest," Merc said. "I was told by my old master that with humbility and modesty brings understanding of feelings amongst others," Blindfold said. Merc nodded. "But with too much you don't earn the respect you deserve." Bug looked at the two. "Yeah I'm not wise. I'm street and speed smart," Bug said shrugging. Merc chuckled. Merc and Bug looked around and saw the sky was turning from it's cyan blue shade to a deadly looking green. The clouds lost their fluffy looking nature and looked as if they were starting to decay. Blindfold clicked his tongue. He remained silent for a moment then his ear twitched. He jumped to the front. "Lean left!" He yelled the two guards leaned and and sure enough a blast of green changeling energy flew past the right of the chariot and dispersed when hitting a cloud. The green around that area of the sky seemed to grow to an even darker, scarier, and deadlier green.

"We need to land now. Find a place and put her down," Merc said to the guards. They nodded at each other and looked for a safe place to land as the streets seemed to be in chaos. Soldiers were already fighting off changeling forces. The only safest places seemed to be the roofs which even then they're taking a huge risk. "Look a roof to the left side. It's empty. Let's land there," Bug pointed out. He flew out and dropped himself over the roof. Bug looked around and nodded. "We're clear," Bug said. The chariot landed and Merc and Blindfold stepped off. "Good luck you three," One of the guards said. They floated and flew off dodging stray shots of magic that flew their way. Merc took a big breath in and sighed carefully. "Alright. It was at least a twenty minute flight here. No less. Let's get to the ground and show these changelings that we're not the type of race they want to toy with," Merc said. Bug saluted and Blindfold nodded. "Yes, sir," the two said. Merc led them down a stairwell and onto the streets. Shots of Magic could be heard in the distance but none were close enough to be called dangerous. "Let's move. Until we find Changelings we roam the city," Merc said. Blindfold and Bug nodded both following his lead.

The three wandered the streets of the city looking in any windows they passed. Dead bodies of both ponies and changelings lay everywhere. "A battle, rich in bloodshed. I feel sorry for these poor souls and hope they find warmth in the celestial mothers embrace," Blindfold said. Merc nodded and sighed. "So do I." Merc led the team to an area that was cleaner, but why? The rest of the street either had blood or bodies of the fallen from both sides. Why was this area clean? Merc wondered. Bug looked around and saw something dark escape into an open shop. "You can't hide from me," Bug said. He lifted his wings. "Bug what're you doing?" Merc asked. Bug didn't listen as he flapped them with a force sending him forward like one of Mask's rounds for his hoof made rifle. "Blindfold. Let's go. Bug's following something." Blindfold nodded and the two quickly galloped to try and see what he was chasing after. Bug was in a dark room with light shining down on only him. Merc walked into the darkness and looked around. Blindfold looked at Merc. "Sir. I'm hearing something but I can't tell what. One moment." Bug turned to look at them as Blindfold clicked his tongue. He stood there for a moment. "Hey guys. Sorry I guess I didn't see anything. My mind's too paranoid I guess," Bug said. Blindfolds ear twitched. "Ah. Don't worry about it Bug. We're all on edge right now. I don't blame you for chasing a shadow. Just stick with us next time," Merc said. Bug smiled. "Will do, sir." Blindfolds Magic made an aura around the handle of his sword he wore on his back. "Yes. Don't lose your head," Blindfold said. In one swift motion He sliced off Bug's head cracking through the cartilage keeping the spine connected to the rest of the body.

"What the hell was that for?" Merc asked. The body of Bug glew green for a moment before turning into a changeling. "I know you're here, Cowards," Blindfold said. Merc blinked at the changeling body. This tricked him again. He couldn't believe he could have made this mistake with his own teammate. Three changelings flew out. Their eyes different colors. "Well well well. If someone is more adept than you I have yet to see it. How did you know?" One asked in a evilly playful tone. "You didn't take Bug out of the building. He's in the shadows being quieted by simple spews of a web substance over his mouth and body, restricting him of movement." Blindfold said. Merc looked around and saw there were more lights in the room but only one was on.

Merc went to back to the door and turned on the lights five more changelings were standing over boxes and storage crates next to Bug who was tied up in a web of sorts. He struggled to get loose. "Blindfold. Focus on getting Bug down from there. I'll deal with these bastards," Merc said. Blindfold nodded. The changelings charged at Blindfold he stood in his single spot for a moment as they flew towards him. His body fell into ash. He reappeared on the web holding Bug using the sword to cut him down. Merc was fending off the changelings. They would make ariel swipes at him as they flew by and Merc would swing his knife in response. The web was strong and seemed unbreakable to the sword Blindfold was swinging at the strands. Merc looked at Blindfold who continued to try and fail at cutting Bug down. Merc looked at his knife. A saw edge was on the side opposite of the blade. "Blindfold!" Merc exclaimed. Blindfold turned to Merc. He tossed the knife to Blindfold who caught it in a magic aura. "Use the saw edge to break the strings!" Merc said. A Changeling flew down and took a swipe at Merc cutting his cheek. Merc looked at the changelings with anger. "Come on! I'm not afraid of you! Fight me like warriors!" Merc yelled. Another one tried to swipe behind Merc. Merc heard the air hitting the body of the changeling and turned just in time to hit him on the head, knocking the changeling into the floor.

Blindfold continued to cut the strands of webbing with the knives saw edge and it was actually working. Bug was cut loose in a matter of seconds. Blindfold cut off Bugs mouth webbing so that he could speak. "Come, Merc might not be able to last long without his knife or us," Blindfold said. Bug nodded and grabbed Mercs knife. Bug flew into the small swarm of changelings and dropped Mercs knife in front of him. Merc picked up the knife and got ready for when the changelings decided to swipe again. A flash of light swished between the head and body of one of the changelings. It's head fell off and Blindfold jumped over to Merc's side. "Head's up," They said. Merc slashed at the eyes of one of the changelings making it lose it's vision causing it to fly into metal bars in the storage shelves. Merc looked around and saw there were four more. Merc put the handle of the knife in his mouth being squeezed tighter between their teeth.

A green flash flew behind all of the changelings and knocked them to the floor. Merc smiled. "I can promise you pain without end," Merc said. The three charged the remaining four changelings. A cloud of dust appeared in the room from the falling ash of the ceiling starting to fly in the flurry of air flowing as hooves and blades flew around. The dust settled and Merc turned to see what was left. An art of green blood spattered on the ground. "Like squishing a bug," Bug said with a smile. Merc chuckled and Blindfold grinned. The three continued to walk throughout the city searching and finding about six different squads of changelings. As they watched the burning remains of the outer city fall or crumble into dust something was making the ground shake. Merc looked at his hooves. The army of soldiers were running in the opposite direction of the city center only some stopping to throw spears in the direction they were running from. "What the?" Merc turned to see a colossal beast changeling crawl towards them in a snake-ish slithering like manner. Merc was taken back by the sight of such a monster. "Uhh… Bug? How much longer do you think until Mask can join the party?" Merc asked. Blindfold drew his sword out at the monster. Bug looked at his watch. "thirty minutes if we're saying exact time sir," Bug said. Merc nodded. "Ok. Until then we find a way to kill this thing. Bug, don't let it leave the city. Blindfold you're with me. We gotta drop this thing and fast," Merc said.

Bug flew into the air and blindfold positioned his sword in a traditional way of ancient warrior style. Merc pulled his knife out. "When we get back to canterlot I'm getting an upgrade. This knife won't always cut it," Merc said. Blindfold turned his head toward Merc. "Do you intentionally make those puns?" Blindfold asked. Merc shook his head. "No but we have bigger things to worry about than a misplaced word." Merc looked over the massive creature. There seemed to be openings in its shell most likely to keep it mobile. These huge opening were perfect but the only downside is they closed when that appendage was in movement. Merc nudged Blindfold. "Hey. You picking up the crevices or openings in it's armor?" Merc asked. Blindfold nodded. "Yes, sir. Attack them?" He asked. Merc nodded. "Yeah. They're timed whenever the creature is in a natural position it's open. Don't attack when that appendage is in movement." Blindfold tipped his head forward to show he understood. The two bolted at the massive creatures legs hoping to knock it onto all four of it's knees. Blindfold would make a slash at the legs of the monster but every time it got blocked by the armor when the beast would step closer and closer to the outskirts of the city.

Bug flew by it's eyes and tried to think quickly. The monster saw Bug and tried to knock him out of the air with one of it's front legs. Bug saw this as a perfect way to distract the creature. It's big body made movement prediction easier than most normal ponies. Bug flew past it's massive hoof every time it swiped at him. Merc and blindfold could not get a clear shot. They followed the creature to it's stop where it was trying to deal with Bug. "We can't keep this up. The thing is in constant movement sir. Those weak points don't say open long enough. Even if we did manage to cut into it our blades would be caught in the armor when it comes around," Blindfold said. Merc couldn't come up with any plans. The constant movement of the creature made him focus on present instead of what he should be doing. "I can't think of anything," Merc said. A loud boom was heard from the behind them.

Following the loud boom was a flash of purple light flying right into one of the open spots in the giants armor. The object penetrated it's skin and caused blood to spill. The beast shrieked and turned to face Merc and Blindfold. Merc turned to see Mask wearing his visor and helmet, a block or two down from them holding his rifle. Purple lights seemed to be glowing from the inside of the rifles parts. Mask had enchanted the rifle making any rounds he put in more powerful by comparison to when it's disenchanted. Merc smiled and looked at Blindfold. "Mask's got a good spot. Just distract that thing so Mask can take it down. Make sure and take every hit you can get. We need a ton of muscle power if we're gonna take 'er down," Merc said. Blindfold nodded and charged the beast's hooves. Blindfold slashed at the armor as he ran by. The giant displayed a single track mind as it now focused it's aggravation on Blindfold. Merc looked back at Mask and put his hoof up. "Ready…" Merc whispered to himself. "Aim…" Merc said. Merc threw his hoof down at the sight of an unweakened leg. "FIRE!" Merc yelled. Mask took the shot and a purple light left the gun in a manner similar to that of a comet and flew into the massive beasts leg. It's leg spurted green blood again and it turned to Merc. Merc pulled his knife and got ready to jolt at the beast. Bug flew by and drew his feathers along it's eyes making it focus on Bug now. Merc smiled and nodded. He had another opportunity to make another called shot.

Mask loaded in a new round and got ready to fire again. Merc put his hoof up. He saw an opening immediately and threw his hoof down, not bothering to count. Mask took the shot. The third of four legs was knocked down. The giant finally realised what was going on and shielded its final leg with the other weakened ones. Merc looked back at Mask. On his visor Mask said "NITE NITE" He shot at the leg. This round seemed brighter and faster than the other ones Mask shot off. It busted through the armor and skin of the great monster and into the last leg. The beast fell to it's knees and looked at the group. Merc looked at it' eyes. He turned his head to Mask. "Hey buddy. Good to see you. You missed most of the party. You wanna take the honors?" Merc said. Mask stepped up and and held his rifle back. Another round loaded in he aimed at the eye of the beast. Mask hesitated and dropped his gun. "BTTR IDEA" His visor said. Mask looked at the monster. Its eyes nearly tearing in agony and pain. It had closed its eyes so that it wouldn't have to witness it's own death.

Mask had rounded up nearly all the heavy pegasus warriors and told them to bring the beast to a secure area until the princess can see it. "Mask, are you sure this is a good idea. It took a lot to get that thing on it's knees and if we have to do it again then it will know what it's up against," Merc said. Bug nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if you know but it's not fun being the little guy in a big dudes game," Bug said. Blindfold looked at Mask. "Although I think I understand I question your reasons to think why. Nonetheless I trust your judgment," Blindfold said. Mask nodded at Blindfold and looked at Merc and Bug. "TRST ME" Mask's visor lit. The beast was being flown off and Merc decided to have him and his team do some quick sweeps before they even think about leaving. Blindfold had left to go join his team and Merc, Mask and Bug had spent the rest of their day and night performing one final sweep to make sure all the rest of the changelings were gone. After all the painstaking work and danger they've been put in the last two days Merc hoped when they got back to the castle they could find time to rest.

Bug had gotten a chariot on it's way back to canterlot to pick the team up and take them as well. The soldiers they were returning were Pencil Lead and Blindfold. "Hey. Looks like you guys had fun." Pencil lead said looking at the state of the cities outer core. Merc sat back. "I guess you could say that. Where were you when we were dealing with colossus back there?" Merc asked. "I was at the eastern part of the city and it looks like you guys were patrolling the west. I was on the complete opposite side of the city," Lead said. The teams chatted amongst each other and came to find out Pencil Lead had been promoted to captain and is now leading Blindfold, his first and currently only soldier. The two teams were returned to canterlot and Lead and Blindfold went off to the barracks to get some rest. Lead was stationed at Manehatten about the minute he woke up in the morning and arrived only twenty minutes before the attack. It was obvious Lead was no ordinary soldier. He was something else but it definitely wasn't changeling. He seemed fantastic for this job despite being an artist like his old team called him. Merc stepped into the throne room. Princess Celestia did not seem pleased.

"That monster. I want an explanation. Why is it being held captive instead of dead like you were supposed to do?" The princess asked. Mask stepped forward. "IT WS ME," His visor lit. Merc put his head down. "We're sorry your majesty. It was Mask's call," Merc said. The princess looked at Mask. "Mask, I had someone heal you and put you back in the field at your request. What reason do you have to keep that monster alive?" Celestia asked. "ADVNTG," Masks visor lit. "What advantage?" Celestia asked. Her tone calmed down a bit but you can still sense the anger in her stare. Hellhoof trotted in. "Princess as a good friend if I may. Ze scientific benefits behind zis creature are astounding. If you give me some time to study the beast while it's alive we may be able to discover more zings about it." Hellhoof smiled widely. Bug thought then jumped forward. "And if we can reform it we can have it fight on our side," Merc was sketchy on this idea but it made sense. He spoke up, "And something tells me that isn't the only one they have. If they have more and we have nothing it will cause a major pain in the ass for our soldiers. The least we could do is try your highness," Merc said. The princess looked at all of them and sighed. "Fine. We will chance this. If it reacts in a negative way then we will have no other choice than to put it down," The princess said. Merc sighed with relief. He looked at Mask who was smiling on his visors image processor.

Mask was thinking and hoping to find a way to get the giant to see their side and join them. It was at this point Mask bumped into Twilight. "Oh, Mask I'm terribly sorry. I was looking over something," She said. She was reading a book on diseases and Mask nodded. "MY BAD," His visor lit. Mask picked up the book she was carrying and gave it back to her. Mask looked at Twilight and got an idea. "TWILITE," Masks visor said. Twilight looked at Mask. "Yes?" She asked. "I NEED HLP." Twilight was confused by the weird way his visor seemed to light up the words in broken order making it look like a different thing. "You need help?" Twilight asked. Mask nodded. "What do you need help with?" She asked. Mask pulled up a picture of the colossal beast on his visor and a stamp like font appeared over it that said "REFORM?" Twilight was a bit skeptical. She looked at Mask. "I have a friend named Fluttershy who may be able to help. She can speak to creatures both big and small," Twilight said. Mask nodded. He picked her up in a hug. "THNK U," His visor lit. Twilight could hear Masks muffled words, saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mask put her down " :) " appearing on his visor. Twilight blushed and nodded. "It's no problem. Anyways I must get back to my studies," She said. Mask nodded and let her trot off. Mask went to his room to get some sleep. As if the last two days weren't big enough, tomorrow was a whole new ball game. Reform therapy.

Merc looked out the balcony in his room and saw the place he so hatingly remembered. The edge of the city. It was there he lost someone close to him. Merc went and laid down dozing off into sleep.

"Come on, terra," Merc said. "You shouldn't listen to them," He continued. His friend Terra a filly no older than him sat next to him as they were on the train heading to canterlot. The two were children in middle school heading out to learn about the canterlot gardens. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. Thanks Merc." She hugged him. Merc smiled with blushing red cheeks and hugged her back. The train got to the city and Merc wouldn't get off without Terra so he waited for her. Merc was a scared young colt. although he stood up for Terra he was always so afraid because he now took the brunt of the bullying instead of Terra but nonetheless she got harassed as well. Merc was keeping with the class getting no farther than five feet away from Terra. The two ventured off away from the class. Merc was confused when they made it to the edge of the city. "I heard this is a very romantic place, Merc. A great place to share our first kiss," Terra said. Merc blushed as his ears dropped. "Uhh. O-ok," Merc said. The two slowly leaned in to kiss each other. Merc's lips met Terra's and almost as soon as he did he felt fantastic. Merc sighed when they finished and opened his eyes. Merc took a few steps back, smiling. Merc closed his eyes for a second. He heard wind fly as if something fell. He opened his eyes and looked around. Terra was gone. He looked over the edge of the city to see a small pool of blood started to form. "no… no… NONONONO!" Merc started to yell. Something started dragging him away from the edge. Merc turned to see it was the other students getting him away from the edge. "NOOOOOO!" Merc woke up. He looked around in a cold sweat and put his hoof on his head. He heard a knock on the door to his room. "Are you ok in there?" The guard by the door asked. Merc sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just had a bad dream," Merc said. He laid back down. Merc sighed and fell asleep disappointed in himself.


End file.
